


Dahlia & Edelweiss

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou bien podría ser eso, un lobo salvaje listo para atacar a la mínima provocación. Tosco, impaciente y poco cuidadoso, eran tan sólo algunas palabras para describir a Kyoutani y se quedaba corto. No era precisamente un dechado de virtudes si no más bien todo lo contrario. Jamás en su vida había visto un caballero comportarse de semejante manera en un campo de batalla, blandiendo su espada o su hacha como un animal salvaje, a veces hasta sin tener cuidado de golpear a sus camaradas si estos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de él y su rival.Y Shigeru odiaba todo, absolutamente todo de él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edelweiss: Flor de invierno 
> 
> Si quieren saber el significado de las flores que salen mencionadas en el fic, vayan abajo~
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños, Yahaba.

Shigeru podría dar la impresión equivocada, pero le gustaba estar al frente en una batalla. Con su complexión más bien delgada, su suave y bien cuidado cabello, sus delicadas facciones, no se asemejaba mucho a la apariencia que cualquiera podría pensar de un guerrero. Él lo sabía y de vez en cuando, se había valido de eso para hacerle frente a algún rival.

No era tan mortífero como Oikawa, su rey, maestro y superior, pero sabía de qué era capaz y trataba de no comerse la cabeza haciendo comparaciones que no venían al caso. Cuando estaba en una misión, lo único que ocupaba su mente era trazar un plan sobre cómo eliminar a su enemigo lo más rápido posibe. Solía buscar un lugar discreto en dónde ocultarse y apuntar a su objetivo con su arco y flecha, esperando al momento preciso para lanzar su ataque.

Justo como hacía ahora.

Tenía los ojos sobre su presa, que se movía muy lentamente, seguramente esperando alguna señal del mago que le había enviado allí. Haberse adentrado a los terrenos del reino de Aoba Johsai era motivo suficiente como para que Shigeru tomase cartas en el asunto y eliminase definitivamente al invasor, especialmente reconociendo de dónde provenía. Las cosas habían estado tensas últimamente entre su reino y el de Shiratorizawa, desde que Oikawa, el rey de Aoba Johsai, declinase una oferta para mezclar fuerzas con Ushijima Wakatoshi. El soberano de Shiratorizawa pareció querer hacer su voluntad de todas maneras, le costase lo que le costase.

No le hacían precisamente falta quienes hiciesen el trabajo sucio por él, por supuesto. Como todo soberano de un extenso reino, poseía magos y caballeros que darían la vida por él y por cualquiera de sus decisiones. En este caso en particular, aquella criatura que tenía la punta de su flecha señalada, era enviada por Tendou Satori, uno de los magos que protegían a capa y espada a Ushijima. Era un mago bastante problemático, tenía un estilo de pelea muy peculiar y sus campos de energía eran una verdadera molestia.

No estaba ciertamente seguro para qué había estado enviando ese ser con aspecto de anfibio gigante al bosque que rodeaba Aoba Johsai, pero nada bueno, seguramente. Quizás estaba buscando algo, puntos débiles dentro de la defensa mágica del lugar. No ponía en duda que estaba allí para ser los ojos de Tendou. Tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que se tratase de una trampa, que el mago estuviese enviando a uno de sus monstruos como una mera distracción para él adentrarse al corazón del reino y buscar atacar el castillo. Él tendría que saber que el bosque nunca estaba sin vigilancia.

Siendo la barrera que impedía el acceso fácil al reino, el bosque siempre era custodiado por magos y caballeros que hacían guardia por si cualquier intruso pretendía ingresar. Esta vez había sido su turno y no podía permitirse cometer un error. Sentía la responsabilidad en sus hombros, la mirada de Oikawa Tooru sobre su nuca; quería tener su aprobación, escuchar de sus labios que había hecho un buen trabajo y que estaba orgulloso de haber sido su maestro. Quería ser valioso para su reino, sentirse satisfecho después de tanto largas noches practicando canalizar sus energías mágicas a las flechas al dispararlas.

No estaba tan seguro de poder derribar al monstruo con una sola flecha, pero confiaba con que podría aturdirlo lo suficiente como para rematarlo después. Y se sentía en parte tranquilo, porque sabía que tenía en quiénes apoyarse si las cosas se ponían complicadas. Los soldados que estaban protegiendo el bosque con él también estaban aguardando por la señal antes de avanzar.

Shigeru no estaba realmente preocupado por ellos... Excepto por uno sólo.

Podía sentirlo casi respirar de manera pesada a unos metros más alla de su izquierda. Podía incluso ver sus ojos brillando entre las sombras del bosque, como si fuese un monstruo más. Seguramente estaba rascando la tierra bajo sus botas, como un lobo antes de lanzarse a atacar. Kyoutani Kentarou bien podría ser eso, un lobo salvaje listo para atacar a la mínima provocación. Tosco, impaciente y poco cuidadoso, eran tan sólo algunas palabras para describir a Kyoutani y se quedaba corto. No era precisamente un dechado de virtudes si no más bien todo lo contrario. Jamás en su vida había visto un caballero comportarse de semejante manera en un campo de batalla, blandiendo su espada o su hacha como un animal salvaje, a veces hasta sin tener cuidado de golpear a sus camaradas si estos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de él y su rival.

Maldecía a todos los dioses por tener que lidiar con él en este momento en particular, cuando tenía tanta tensión sobre sus hombros. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que iba a hacer su santa voluntad, a pesar de haberle advertido que aguardase a su señal, como todos los demás. Porque así era Kyoutani, así de bruto era.

Detestaba tener tanta razón en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de dónde saltó, pero tan sólo le dio tiempo a sobresaltarse cuando escuchó un gruñido que no había provenido de la criatura a la que había estado vigilando desde hacía unos minutos. Kyoutani se abalanzó sobre el monstruo salamandra, alzando en su mano derecha su hacha y alcanzando a cortarle un brazo de un tajo antes de que el monstruo se apartase. Shigeru chasqueó la lengua, enfadado, terminando por lanzar una flecha de manera apresurada a una de las piernas del ser, para impedir que escapase.

Su falta de concentración terminó por hacer que la magia no fuese la suficiente como para hacer pulverizar su pata, abriendo tan sólo un hueco en ésta que aunque lo bastante grande, no era tan mortífero como a él le hubiese gustado. El monstruo chilló de dolor, expulsando un líquido de apariencia viscosa a su alrededor, derritiendo algunas plantas del suelo. Seguramente era ácido, el aroma lo delataba.

Soldados saltaron para ayudar a eliminar al monstruo, pero terminaron por esquivar los ataques de Kyoutani en su lugar. Éste blandía su hacha de manera tan brusca que por poco y le corta un brazo a uno de sus camaradas.

—¡Ten más cuidado, estúpido! —le gritó Shigeru, ofuscado.

Lanzó otra flecha que terminó por incrustarse en uno de los ojos del monstruo. Bramó al instante, buscando escupirle algo de aquel líquido. Shigeru tuvo que casi rodar por el suelo para evitar que aquel le tocase el cuerpo, alcanzando la esquina de su capa que se desintegró casi al instante. Joder, condenado bicho.

Esta vez, la flecha pareció tener más efecto que la anterior lanzada, porque podía ver cómo el enorme anfibio se retorcía de dolor, golpeteando con su cola el suelo con fuerza. Debía de estar sintiendo cómo su interior se cocinaba gracias a la maldición que echó junto con la flecha. Terminó por echarse al suelo, mostrando su blando e indefenso abdomen; podría ser muy fácil eliminarle clavándole una espada o una lanza en el pecho, les brindaba una posición muy expuesta en estos momentos. Claro estaba, eso sería demasiado sencillo para Kyoutani...

Éste se abalanzó sobre él practicamente y le abrió la garganta con su afilada hacha. Tuvo que esquivar el vómito del monstruo, que intentó defenderse hasta en sus últimos momentos, pero volvió a la carga para atacar, lanzando un gruñido antes de hacer un corte tan profundo, que casi y logra separar la cabeza del cuerpo con otro ataque.

Sólo cuando el anfibio dejó de mover sus extremidades de manera errática, Shigeru se atrevió a respirar y a bajar su arco.

—No se acerquen, no sabemos si su sangre también trae ácido o quizás veneno —le advirtió a los soldados que habían hecho ademán de acercarse.

Le echó una mirada de desaprobación a Kyoutani, antes de acercarse con cuidado al monstruo. No descartaba la posibilidad que su sangre llevase consigo algo malicioso, era un ser a mando de aquel mago, después de todo. Recogió un poco de ésta con su frasco mágico y lo guardó con cuidado, asegurándose que no fuese a regarse ni una gota.

A saber cuáles eran los planes del reino de Shiratorizawa, ¿quizás medir fuerzas o tan sólo fastidiarles? No lo sabían todavía, pero tenían que estar preparados para todo.

Y las cosas serían más fáciles si pudiese confiar plenamente en todos sus camaradas, pero lamentablemente, ese no era el caso.

—¿Por qué no esperaste como te indiqué? —entrecerró los ojos al observar a Kyoutani limpiar el exceso de sangre del monstruo en su hacha, con la barriga de éste—. ¡Pudiste habernos metido en problemas!

Éste no dijo nada, de hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada. Continuó con lo que hacía como si el viento le hubiese susurrado algo. Dioses, lo odiaba... odiaba su actitud y la manera en la que parecía sentirse el dueño de absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba, porque era evidente que le importaba muy poco con todos los demás. Condenado animal.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —le agarró del brazo, estrujándolo con fuerza a pesar que el otro no sentía nada gracias a la armadura.

Kyoutani le gruñó, mirándole con fastidio.

—Está muerto. No sé cuál es tu alboroto —respondió, como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

Su rostro enrojeció de la ira. No se podía razonar con ese maldito estúpido, parecía que no tenía cerebro o que realmente iba a ser cierto eso que fue criado por animales salvajes en el bosque y por eso actuaba de esa manera tan poco educada. Con él iba a aprender a comportarse, no obstante, eso no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Que no seguiste mis órdenes! ¡No puedes ser tan inconsciente, no estás precisamente solo aquí! —estrujó con más fuerza el brazo, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se lastimaban de la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

El gesto huraño de Kyoutani aumentó todavía más, incluso hasta arrugando la nariz.

—Tú no eres mi jefe, no tengo por qué escuchar tus órdenes —y se sacudió el brazo con desprecio.

—Mientras estés de guardia conmigo, te aguantas —gruñó—. La próxima vez, vas a esperar a que te indique.

—Te estabas demorando demasiado —se quejó Kyoutani—. No sé por qué te piensas tanto las cosas.

—Ah, ¿y es que tengo que lanzarme como un animal salvaje a atacar? ¡Para algo existen las estrategias!

—Está muerto, ¿no? —Kyoutani señaló el cadáver con el hacha, antes de posar ésta sobre uno de sus hombros—. Si fuese por ti, seguiríamos esperando.

Cabrón.

—¿Y crees que lo hiciste solo...? —Shigeru apretó los dientes, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas por cruzarle la cara a Kyoutani. No podía creerse la insolencia, la arrogancia y la estupidez que rodeaba al otro.

—Fallaste tu primer tiro.

—¡Eso fue por tu culpa! —zapateó con fuerza el suelo, ignorando por completo el hecho que no estaban solos teniendo una discusión y que seguramente les estaba dando una terrible imagen a los soldados que estaban acompañándoles.

Él debería de guardar una mejor compostura, era uno de los magos más cercanos al rey, se suponía que debería de andarse con más elegancia y diplomacia. Pero perdía los estribos cuando Kyoutani estaba cerca de él, lo hacía enfadar demasiado con su actitud, sus arrebatos y su grosería.

Sintió que la sangre se le atiborró en las venas cuando éste resopló y dio media vuelta, marchando seguramente en dirección al castillo.

Quería pegarle, quería cortar su piel, quería romperle la boca. Shigeru no lo soportaba y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo mucho más. Maldijo el día y la hora en que Kyoutani decidió que quería ser caballero, maldijo el día y la hora en que pasó su prueba, el día en que se marchó y decidió regresar.

Podría haberse perdido para siempre.

 

Por más que a Shigeru le gustase convencerse que Kyoutani había sido criado por una manada de lobos, lo cierto era que no era más que el hijo de un herrero del reino. No sabía mucho más que eso en cuanto a su infancia y quién había sido antes de observarlo entre las filas a los interesados en convertirse en caballeros. Watari, una de las personas más cercanas a él y a quien casi podría atreverse a llamar su mejor amigo, le había hablado de Kyoutani cuando empezaron a correr rumores sobre él. Más que nada de lo hábil que era, de lo intimidante que era cuando estaba entrenando.

Shigeru pudo verlo en alguna que otra ocasión, luchando con una fiereza para que tan sólo se tratase de un simple entrenamiento de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de ser un tanto más bajo que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, Kyoutani no era un rival fácil de vencer. Parecía conocer su cuerpo a la perfección, porque lo movía con una maestría y rapidez dignas de admiración; ya fuese que contase con una espada, un hacha o hasta sus propias manos, causaba grandes problemas a sus contrincantes. Desde aquel entonces le pareció poco educado, porque el muy bruto golpeaba con tal fuerza a sus compañero que casi y los aturdía, alegando que si no se tomaba las cosas en serio, entonces perdía el interés.

También sabía que Kyoutani era solitario por naturaleza, aunque eso realmente no era de sorprenderse. No estaba seguro si se trataba del hecho que era tan brusco con sus compañeros, que estos le evitaban casi por completo o si era él mismo, quien quería mantener el mínimo contacto con los demás. Lo había observado en las caballerizas, echado en el suelo cerca de algún caballo o bien acariciándole el hocico. Así mismo como era un torbellino cuando se encontraba en las prácticas, se desvanecía cuando estas llegaban a su fin. Shigeru se decía a sí mismo que él también lo hubiese querido mantener lejos de él, como de una plaga se tratase. El único que parecía acercársele sin temer, era Kageyama Tobio, aquel joven mago que Irihata estaba entrenando con mucho cuidado.

Su apariencia física tampoco ayudaba mucho. Kyoutani era demasiado serio, rayando la amargura. Con su ceño casi siempre fruncido, sus labios apretados en una línea recta o bien una mueca de fastidio. Sus ojos parecían centeñear con furia a la mínima provocación, como si relampagueasen. El pelo negro contrastaba con el tono casi miel de sus ojos, haciendo que estos fuesen aún más profundos y marcados. Quizás era un tanto bajo de estatura, pero la musculatura de sus brazos y su espalda era suficiente como para intimidar a cualquiera sin siquiera tener que abrir su boca y dejar escapar esa voz tan gruesa y ruda que poseía.

Con la mala fama que había cargado Kyoutani desde que empezase sus entrenamientos para convertirse en un caballero, era lógico que cuando Shigeru tuviese su primera misión con él, se mantuviese totalmente alerta. Kyoutani no había tenido la mejor disposición ese día, a pesar de estar en una misión a cargo de Mizoguchi, quien en aquel entonces era el encargado de entrenar a los caballeros personalmente. Hizo tal cual le vino en gana, sin importar pasar por encima de las decisiones y órdenes que su superior le había hecho, torciendo la boca cuando Iwaizumi le llamó la atención. Shigeru no podía entender cómo podía ser tan egoísta, tan inconsciente y tan soberanamente estúpido. Le estaban brindando una oportunidad que no todos tenían, debería de estar agradecido por ser tan talentoso que le tenían una paciencia infinita.

Cuando Kyoutani fue nombrado finalmente caballero (para desgracia de Shigeru) y él hubo también completado sus entrenamientos como mago, convivieron en varias ocasiones más. Por alguna razón, no sabía si era el destino o acaso alguien quería gastarle una grotesca broma, pero parecían que sus misiones siempre terminaban por ser las mismas, como si alguien quisiese obligarles a trabajar juntos. Fue evidente que su relación no estaba destinada a ser la mejor. Discutían constantemente, Kyoutani decía 'A' y él 'B' y ninguno de los dos entendían por qué el otro pensaba que su idea era la mejor. Según Kyoutani, él era demasiado lento y se tomaba las cosas con demasiada calma. Para él, Kyoutani era demasiado arriesgado, puro instinto y cero racionamiento. Y no sólo era eso, también le reñía por faltarle el respeto a los superiores, hasta al mismísimo príncipe del reino (aunque Oikawa siempre parecía tomarse todo aquello con un humor impresionante). Jamás había sido precisamente discreto con su incomodidad con respecto a Kyoutani.

Por ello fue, que cuando cierto día Kyoutani decidió que había tenido demasiado y simplemente desapareció, Shigeru tuvo ganas de saltar de felicidad y de partirle el cuello, al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, le alegraba no tener que lidiar con él nuevamente, el sólo tener que verle la cara y compartir el mismo espacio que Kyoutani le causaba ansiedad y estrés. Pero por otra parte, haberse marchado de esa manera, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de partirle la cara... faltando a su juramento como caballero, de proteger el reino y a su rey hasta que su vida llegase a su fin. Era un grosero, un hombre sin palabra y sin escrúpulos. Siempre tuvo esa espinita dentro de sí que le decía que no podía confiar plenamente en él.

Estuvo afuera un año, en el que acontencieron tantísimas cosas. Los reyes fallecieron y Oikawa fue nombrado como el nuevo soberano del reino. Iwaizumi al haberse recibido como caballero pasó a encargarse también del entrenamiento de los nuevos integrantes, junto con Hanamaki. Irihata también se había retirado completamente como maestro de los magos del reino, convirtiéndose en el consejero del joven y nuevo gobernante. Mizoguchi también decidió ceder su posición y permanecer más cerca de Oikawa, mientras las cosas iban tomando su forma. Pasaron meses de tensión hasta que las cosas poco a poco fueron calmándose y acomodándose.

Shigeru y Watari estaban adaptándose a sus nuevas actividades, mucho más complejas que antes, cuando cierto día, Kyoutani decidió que había tenido suficiente de su berrinche. Y regresó.

No fue recibido con los brazos abiertos, precisamente. No era de esperarse, por supuesto, después de la forma en la que decidió marcharse, no merecía siquiera la atención de absolutamente nadie. Regresó ligeramente cambiado, con los cabellos teñidos de un tono amarillo, conservando tan sólo unas líneas de su color original. Lucía más salvaje de lo que lo recordaba.

Tras haberse reunido en un consejo que le pareció eterno, Oikawa y sus caballeros más cercanos decidieron volver a realizar una prueba a Kyoutani, tan sólo para asegurarse que estaba hablando en serio y que entendía el compromiso que requería estar allí. Shigeru, en secreto, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Kyoutani no pasase la prueba. Quería verlo marcharse otra vez y ahora, con el rabo entre las patas. Se lo merecía por canalla, por todo aquello que se atrevió a arrojar al vacío por un simple capricho suyo, por ser tan cobarde y tan imbécil.

Pero para su mala suerte, Kyoutani pasó su prueba. Haberse alejado del reino no le había hecho más débil, todo lo contrario. Regresó con más energías, con movimientos más letales y rápidos, con músculos que parecían haber sido pulidos por fuerzas sobrenaturales. Era absurdo o quizás no, quizás él tan sólo quería que Kyoutani tuviese una suerte miserable y fracasase.

No podía evitarlo, lo detestaba. Despertaba en él todo aquello que no sabía que tenía por dentro. Una furia indescriptible, que tan sólo podría ser saciada el día en que viese a Kyoutani humillado o bien sucumbir ante sus ataques. Una ansiedad que le carcomía por dentro, que no podía explicar a ciencia cierta. Era como un remolino en sus entrañas, que le dejaba con una picazón en la piel y especialmente en su abdomen.

Lo observó con desprecio durante toda la ceremonia de nombramiento -por segunda vez-, casi maldiciéndole con los ojos, echándole conjuros que le perseguirían por el resto de su maldita vida. Traidor, era todo lo que había en su mente cuando Oikawa posó la punta de la espada sobre uno de los hombros de Kyoutani. No se merecía el título, no se merecía el respeto de nadie ni las palabras del rey. Porque Shigeru sabía que si le daban la oportunidad, volvería a largarse, porque era fácil para Kyoutani desprenderse de las cosas, porque muy en el fondo, realmente no le importaba tanto estar allí. No le importaba el reino, no le importaban sus camaradas.

Por eso esperó la oportunidad adecuada para hacerle saber que él, a pesar que todos los demás parecieron dejar las cosas atrás, no pensaba igual.

Aguardó a encontrarlo en uno de los pasillos del castillo, cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado. Enroscó su mano en el cuello de Kyoutani con furia, valiéndose de su fuerza bruta para empujarlo hasta la pared de piedra. Vio el brillo de sorpresa y casi una pizca de miedo en los ojos de Kyoutani, y Shigeru casi sintió dicha de ver aquello. Apretó con algo de fuerza su agarre, sin importarle que estaba haciendo al otro díficil su tarea de respirar. Kyoutani se lo había buscado.

—Si vuelves a marcharte —acercó su rostro al de Kyoutani, sintiendo su aliento caliente y entrecortado sobre sus mejillas y sus labios—, no te lo perdonaré.

No intentó sacudir la rabia y el desprecio de sus palabras, quería que Kyoutani las sintiese y las saborease hasta la última gota. Quería que supiese lo que sentía por él y lo mucho que tenía presente que había sido un maldito traidor y que si acaso esperaba ganarse su confianza, tendría que demostrárselo.

Tiempo después, muchos meses habían transcurrido y Kyoutani seguía sin haberlo conseguido.

 

Cuando Shigeru estaba ansioso o estresado, solía tamborilear su dedo índice repetitivamente hasta que la sensación tan incómoda se disipase. Llevaba alrededor de una hora y tanto tamborileando la superficie del balcón, sin obtener el resultado deseado. No se sentía más relajado, de hecho creía que el constante movimiento de su dedo estaba volviéndole más loco; eso y contemplar a Kyoutani Kentarou luchar contra un grupo de jóvenes reclutas. A cada brusco movimiento, cada golpe y empujón que provocaba que alguno terminase en el suelo, Shigeru chasqueaba la lengua o bufaba. Jodido bruto.

Imaginaba que Kyoutani tenía que ser lo suficientemente brusco con ellos como para instarlos a pelear en serio, a que entregasen el todo por el todo, pero aún así encontraba que era demasiado exagerado. O al menos en esos ojos lo era. Podrían ser ideas suyas porque lo detestaba demasiado, pero le parecía que estaba haciéndoles daño en lugar de enseñarles realmente a pelear.

—No sé para qué te torturas si vas a estar así todo el rato —Watari no era precisamente muy discreto cuando tenía algo que decirle, a pesar de que siempre trataba de ser cuidadoso con las palabras.

—¿Acaso tiene que ser tan bruto en las prácticas? —preguntó tal cual si hubiese ignorado por completo el comentario de Watari.

Lo cierto era que hasta cierto punto ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero no tenía muchas ganas de detenerse a pensar si su obsesión con Kyoutani estaba alcanzando límites absurdos. Estaba libre en esos momentos, no tendría por qué estar perdiendo una preciosa tarde observando los entrenamientos de los jóvenes aspirantes a caballero, pero allí estaba.

—No exageres —Watari puso los ojos en blanco—. Estás molesto por lo que pasó.

—Tengo razón en estarlo.

Shigeru sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Watari puso los ojos en blanco antes de fijar su mirada en él, desaprobando su posición antes de sonreírle con diversión.

—Deberías dejar de ir el asunto, no vas a ganar nada así —hizo un gesto con la barbilla, señalando a Kyoutain abajo—. Podrían hacer un buen equipo si dejasen de darse cabezasos con las palabras a cada rato.

—¿Tú también...?

No podía entenderlo. Watari no era la primera persona en mencionar eso y le crispaba los nervios. ¿Él y Kyoutani haciendo un buen equipo? Oh, eso sonaba a un mundo imposible o una broma muy enferma. Ambos eran tan diferentes, él tan elegante donde Kyoutani era tan descuidado. Él tan correcto y Kyoutani tan bruto. La lista podría bien ser interminable y aún así, personas como Watari, Iwaizumi y hasta el mismísimo Oikawa parecían encontrar evidencias que demostraban que él y Kyoutani estaban destinados a ser un buen equipo en el futuro. Era absurdo.

Por más que se esforzaba en encontrar cosas buenas en Kyoutani, aparte de su arrollador talento, no podía. Era más, Kyoutani parecía darle razones para que se amargase con él aún más cada vez que se lo topaba.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando uno de los chicos cayó al suelo, su espalda chocando con tanta fuerza en el suelo que el ruido hizo eco. Era un chico más alto que Kyoutani, que a la vista podría haberlo derribado sin problemas, pero le faltaba rapidez en sus movimientos y decisión en sus ataques. Creía que su nombre era Kindaichi.

Sintió algo de pena al ver su expresión de dolor al ponerse de pie, retirándose tan pronto como Kyoutani dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Ese bruto con suerte y no había terminado por espantar al muchacho. Sabía que los entrenamientos de los caballeros eran pesados, pero por donde lo mirase, sentía que Kyoutani se estaba extralimitando con sus deberes. Realmente no entendía por qué Iwaizumi le había siquiera dejado a cargo de algunos chicos, pero Iwaizumi parecía muy convencido de que Kyoutani tenía potencial para enseñar.

—Yahaba, ¿qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Watari cuando hizo ademán de moverse de su posición y bajar la escalera.

Pero fue muy tarde como para detenerle, él tenía fijado un objetivo ya.

—¿Tienes que ser tan bruto con ellos? —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que su pie tocase el último escalón, mirando muy fijamente a Kyoutani—. Se supone que los entrenes, no que los masacres.

Si bien hubo contacto visual y pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de Kyoutani se hubo tensado cuando notó su presencia, al parecer decidió ignorarlo por completo. No era algo inusual en el otro, pero aún así le ofendió por completo.

Un día debería de lanzarle una maldición para deshacerle la lengua y ahorrarle la tarea de siquiera tener que fingir que le ignoraba para no contestarle algo.

—No me sorprendería que un día te cargues la cara de alguien por ser tan salvaje.

—Púdrete —aunque ciertamente Kyoutani tampoco tardaba mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada, y usualmente venía acompañada de alguna mirada dura—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Shigeru se alzó de hombros, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que si bien algunos que otros chicos dirigían su mirada a ellos, otros estaban tan sólo alistando sus cosas para marcharse a descansar por el resto del día.

—Soy libre de andar donde me plazca.

—Y yo soy libre de ignorarte cuando me plazca.

—Ah, tú eres un experto en eso.

Lo dijo con saña, quería verlo fastidiado por ello y lo consiguió. Kyoutani sabía que no había quitado el dedo del renglón desde el incidente en el bosque, porque él simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así, no era propio de su persona. Cuando algo le molestaba, luchaba con ello hasta que lo solucionase. Kyoutani era una picazón de la que no había encontrado cura desde que lo conoció.

—Alguien tiene que asegurarse que no termines matando a algunos de tus camaradas en alguna misión, sólo porque te entran las ganas de pegarte con algo.

Sintió a Watari acercarse a su espalda. Al otro no le gustaban los enfrentamientos, estaba seguro que tenía esa mirada en su rostro que ponía cada vez que sentía que estaba gastando saliva por gusto y haciendo un escándalo que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Por eso ni siquiera se volteó para mirarlo, no quería sentirse juzgado y especialmente no en estos momentos que se estaba sacando la espinita que tenía atravesada desde hacía un par de días.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? Eres insufrible —Kyoutani susurró lo último, como para que no lo escuchase; dejó caer pesadamente uno de los escudos que estaba acomodando en su sitio—. Te estaba ayudando.

—Me estresas más que ayudarme —siseó, estrechando los ojos.

—No me digas.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que por eso es que nadie quiere estar contigo? Porque eres un salvaje que podría cortarle la cabeza a alguien sin darse cuenta. No estás dándole buena imagen a los aprendices.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Kyoutani se volvió a mirarlo, desafiante.

Se estaba metiendo en su terreno, Shigeru estaba insultándolo y ofendiéndolo a propósito, para sacar la ponzoña que llevaba por dentro. Total, todo era culpa de Kyoutani, se merecía que le jodiese por ello.

—Pues sí sé, fíjate. Oikawa-san me enseñó a pelear —dijo con orgullo.

Oikawa le había entrenado muy bien con espada, arco y flecha y escudo. Le había dicho que no tendría por qué conformarse con saber magia, que bien podría darle un buen uso a esta con armas y tener un entrenamiento mucho más completo.

—¿Sí?

Kyoutani tomó una espada que habían estado usando los aprendices para practicar con él, y la arrojó hacia él. Shigeru la agarró por el mango con facilidad, analizándola con detalle por unos instantes, porque no entendía por qué se la había dado.

Hasta que Kyoutani volvió a hablar la boca:

—Demuéstralo.

Shigeru entendió que se trataba de un desafío cuando Kyoutani se quitó los guantes que llevaba y el chaleco que llevaba en su pecho, caminando hacia el centro del círculo en el que había estado combatiendo. Cargaba otra espada en su mano derecha, la cual dejó descansar sobre su hombro en un sólo movimiento.

—Ven aquí y muéstrame qué es lo que sabes hacer, niño lindo.

La sangre le llegó a las mejillas y no únicamente por la manera en la que Kyoutani elegió para dirigirse a él (que le pareció de muy mal gusto, por cierto), pero porque realmente no se había esperado este giro tan brusco. No había sido su intención cuando fue a provocar al otro, aunque realmente no podía negar que ganas no le faltaban para meterle un puñetazo en la cara; tenía una imagen que guardar, honestamente no creía que valía la pena meterse en problemas y mucho menos por alguien como Kyoutani. Y era muy tarde como para intentar enmendar la situación, podía sentir las miradas de los aprendices sobre él y Kyoutani, algunos hasta murmurando y señalándoles discretamente.

Tremenda escenita estaban dando en estos momentos. Apretó los labios, tensando los dedos que tenía enroscados en el mango de la espada.

—No estarán hablando en serio —intervino Watari y por una vez, no le molestó que se pusiese en medio.

La actitud de Kyoutani era totalmente diferente con Watari que con él, porque lo miraba a los ojos y sus facciones parecían suavizarse un poco. Quizás los dos realmente tenían una relación más o menos cordial, aunque no lograba comprender por qué. Watari era tan amable, buena persona, paciente... Kyoutani parecía un jodido perro salvaje sacado de cuentos de terror.

—Él empezó, que vino aquí para fastidiarme —Kyoutani le señaló con su barbilla, haciendo una mueca con su boca—. Ahora que se aguante.

—¿Empezar yo? ¡Pues no me habría sentido en la obligación de venir hasta aquí si tú no fueses tan desobediente!

—¿Vas a pelear o a seguir diciendo idioteces? —Kyoutani golpeteó el suelo con impaciencia—. ¿O es que acaso eres un cobarde?

Enrojeció del coraje, porque Kyoutani no fue nada discreto cuando dijo lo último. Sabía que los estaban observando, que estaban murmurando cosas de los dos, de la relación tan mala que llevaban. Kyoutani tenía que saber que su imagen era algo que cuidaba muchísimo y que esto le hacía quedar mal. Shigeru entrecerró los ojos, cegado por la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Él no era ningún cobarde, no le tenía miedo al imbécil de Kyoutani ni cualquier reto que le lanzase. Si creía que con eso iba a lograr hacerle retroceder, estaba muy equivocado. Se deshizo con rapidez de sus guantes y su capa, bajo la mirada de incredulidad de Watari.

—Yahaba, por dios... ¿qué haces? —preguntó Watari cuando terminó de doblar su capa y dejarla sobre una mesa que estaba cerca.

—Callarle la boca a ese perro.

Ya sabía lo que Watari le estaba diciendo con los ojos: Que había perdido la cabeza. Y quizás no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Se suponía que de los dos, era él quien debería de tener los pensamientos más fríos, que debería de tener autocontrol sobre sus emociones, porque Shigeru se la pasaba haciendo gala que tenía buenos modales comparado con Kyoutani. Pero lo cierto era que en el fondo a él también lo dominaba un animal salvaje que de vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza: Cuando se sentía humillado, cuando alguien le lanzaba un reto de semejante magnitud. Y sobretodo, cuando todo lo anterior tenía que ver con Kyoutani.

Tampoco se consideraba a sí mismo un desvalido frente a Kyoutani, si bien sabía que andarse con cuidado. No se había ganado el apodo de 'Mad dog' de parte de Oikawa por el gusto, porque aquello no se trataba de ninguna broma ni nada por el estilo. Quizás podría sonar gracioso, pero el estilo de pelea de Kyoutani y las heridas que podía causar en sus atacantes no eran para nada motivo de risa. Había observado sus ataques en muchísimas ocasiones, verlo mover su espada o su hacha daba realmente miedo. El hecho que escogiese siempre armas que implicasen contacto físico hablaban mucho del tipo de persona que era Kyoutani, y cuando veía las expresiones en su rostro cuando luchaba, era como si entrase en una especie de trance por la adrenalina.

No llegaba a creer que Kyoutani podría arrancarle la cabeza ni nada parecido, pero sabía que podría llevarse unos buenos golpes si se confiaba demasiado. Pero él no era ningún pelmazo tampoco. No era tan impresionable ya como esos aprendices que se habían acercado a mirar la pelea, ni tampoco era tan impulsivo como Kyoutani cuando estaba peleando. Confiaba con que encontraría un punto débil porque alguien que se movía por puro instinto no se detenía a pensar estrategias ni nada parecido. Una mente rápida y brillante siempre triunfaría sobre la fuerza bruta.

Además, estaba siendo pellizcado por el gusanito de la venganza. Estaba ansioso por hacer que Kyoutani se tragase sus palabras.

—Sin magia —dijo Kyoutani, cuando ambos chocaron suavemente las puntas de sus espadas, en posición de inicio.

—No la necesito para darte una lección —y se sonrió maliciosamente antes de espolearlo—, Mad dog-chan.

Consiguió su cometido: Kyoutani gruñó furioso por el apodo que tan melodiosamente había utilizado para referirse a él y se abalanzó sobre él con una fuerza tremenda. Shigeru tenía que admitir que había subestimado la fuerza con la que atacaba Kyoutani, porque tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza del suelo con sus pies para no perder el equilibrio y terminar cayendo de bruces. Había calculado que sería un impacto firme, pero no tan bruto, aunque igualmente logró esquivar un golpe que fuese a dejarle aturdido.

Hacía mucho que no combatía con espada, él hacía mucho que había preferido el arco y la flecha, pero tenía una buena memoria y su cuerpo parecía recordar bien cómo hacer aquella danza tan peligrosa. Rechazó su espada con un movimiento rápido y bien ejecutado que dejó a Kyoutani ligeramente sorprendido. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando hizo aquello, como si no se esperase que fuese capaz de saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Shigeru se hubiese sonreído con orgullo de no ser porque estaba concentrado en lo que hacía. No podía dar un paso en falso.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de las manos de Kyoutani en todo momento que éste se aproximaba a él, espiando de vez en cuando sus pies cuando tenía la oportunidad. Estaba buscando una debilidad en su postura, notar dónde su cuerpo parecía inclinarse y cada vez que Kyoutani daba alguna especie de salto para darle más fuerza a su ataque, Shigeru casi podía jurar que lo veía tambalearse un poco. Pero recuperaba la fuerza con tanta rapidez que era impresionante y casi imposible de conseguir algo.

De momento había conseguido bloquearlo lo suficiente como para frustrarlo más todavía. Kyoutani no tenía la paciencia que él sí, y fue así mismo recompensado en un momento, cuando vio que tenía un hueco en dónde colar su espada para darle un buen golpe en el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo, Kyoutani? —preguntó, antes de girar con rapidez su muñeca.

Su espada se coló por el hueco, acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de Kyoutani. Éste se apartó con rapidez, agachándose y retrocediendo posteriormente un par de pasos atrás. Shigeru no pudo contenerse en esa ocasión y le sonrió con superioridad. Esto era lo que quería, demostrarle que por ser tan bruto y salvaje, por dejarse llevar únicamente por sus instintos, no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada más que lo que ya tenía. Él en cambio siempre iba a obtener diversos resultados porque era extremadamente observador y se tomaba el tiempo para encontrar un punto dónde atacar. Era mucho mejor que tirar golpes por hacerlo.

O quizás habló demasiado rápido.

Kyoutani, en uno de los ataques que lanzó contra él, pasó su espada de una mano a la otra, buscando golpear uno de sus costados que no había cubierto porque no se había esperado que Kyoutani atacase por la izquierda. Movió su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo pero Kyoutani logró desgarrar un tanto de la tela, dejando un hueco en ese lado. Protegió su piel, no obstante, gracias a su tiempo de reacción rápido. Miró a Kyoutani con furia, apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo...? ¿Acaso ese maldito perro podía usar la espada con ambas manos con tal destreza? Su muñeca no se había movido con poca precisión, precisamente, todo lo contrario: Había asestado con una perfección casi absurda.

Lo miraba de manera desafiante, como queriendo devolverle el gesto que él había tenido con Kyoutani instantes antes. Como si estuviese diciéndole con los ojos "Ah, ¿pensabas que eso era todo?". Joder.

Ahora fue él quien se abalanzó sobre Kyoutani con furia, golpeando su espada con tal fuerza que el sonido del metal al chocar por poco y le dejó sordo. Kyoutani no retrocedió, sino que le hizo frente aguantando el empuje que hacía con todo su cuerpo, apretando los brazos con fuerza.

No le quitaba la mirada de encima, se veía a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos de Kyoutani. Veía su rostro bañado por la ira, sudoroso y fastidiado. Kyoutani no estaba realmente más distinto que él, lucía realmente amargado y furioso. Se odiaban, no se soportaban en lo absoluto.

El odio era absolutamente mutuo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Apenas escuchó la voz de Iwaizumi Hajime, Shigeru dio un brinco. Estaba parado al lado de Watari, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo por la pelea ni tampoco por los aprendices que estaban rodeando el círculo, muy interesados en la pelea. Estos se dispersaron tan pronto como Iwaizumi los fulminó con la mirada.

Shigeru se sintió más intimidado por la presencia de Iwaizumi que por la espada de Kyoutani en esos momentos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Iwaizumi nuevamente, alzando una de sus cejas.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre él unos instantes, en los que lo estudió de pies a cabeza, para terminar con una expresión de sorpresa y desaprobación cuando lo miró a los ojos. Luego su atención pasó a Kyoutani, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—No es con Yahaba con quien tienes que pelear —regañó a Kyoutani, y éste tan sólo chasqueó la lengua, apoyando la punta de la espada en el suelo—. Si no forma parte de ningún entrenamiento, no quiero ver este tipo de situaciones otra vez.

Iwaizumi tenía ese tono de voz tan autoritario que hacía que fuese imposible que no sintiese que tenía que acatar sus órdenes. No podía ni quería faltarle el respeto en lo más mínimo, era realmente intimidante. Eso sin mencionar que sabía que Iwaizumi era los ojos y oídos del rey, esto iba a terminar por comentárselo sin duda y él estaría en problemas. Tendría que darle explicaciones a Oikawa y francamente, ni él mismo podía explicarse qué diantres pasaba con Kyoutani que perdía la cabeza.

—¿Está claro? —Iwaizumi dijo aquello mirando a ambos.

Kyoutani bufó, dando media vuelta y tomando sus cosas, antes de marcharse del lugar. No le extrañaba que ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en disculparse ni nada, era tan burdo el imbécil. Estaba seguro que el asunto entre ambos no iba a morir allí, porque Kyoutani le dedicó una mirada antes de salir.

—Disculpe, Iwaizumi-san —Shigeru hizo un gesto de respeto, inclinando su cabeza—. No volverá a pasar.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta abierta de par en par, donde había desparecido Kyoutani. Había sido sincero con sus disculpas y su juramento de no volver a hacer aquello, de pelearse con Kyoutani.

Pero por alguna razón, cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, supieron a mentira.

 

De manera accidental, Shigeru cumplió con su promesa, al menos por un de semanas. No vio a Kyoutani en ese tiempo, ni siquiera asomó las narices en sitios donde imaginaba que podría encontrarlo y así mismo hizo el otro. No se toparon en ningún pasillo o salón por accidente ni tampoco durante sus rondas en el bosque. Shigeru pudo finalmente tener un respiro de su situación con Kyoutani, que no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba hasta que no lo vio por un tiempo. Le dejaba tranquilo ver que no tenía que ocuparse de vigilar qué andaba haciendo (a pesar de que realmente ese no era problema suyo) y poco a poco, se estaba dando cuenta que dejaba atrás el rencor que le guardaba por haberle causado problemas.

No fue sino hasta que volvió a verlo, inevitablemente, al Oikawa pedir una reunión entre sus caballeros y sus mejores magos. Se aseguró de acomodarse junto a Watari, para mantenerse lo más apartado de Kyoutani. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada cuando este ingresó de último en el amplio salón, no quería darle el placer de descubrirlo pendiente de su presencia. Además que tampoco estaba tan pendiente de él como podía aparentar, esas serían suposiciones de los demás.

La verdad no tenía tiempo para pensar en Kyoutani en esos momentos, porque Oikawa empezó a explicar los motivos de la reunión tan pronto como tuvo la atención de todos los presentes. Sobre la larga mesa que estaba frente a Oikawa, se encontraban mapas del reino y de reinos vecinos, figuras hechas de madera que estaban colocadas en lugares estratégicos para que fuese más sencilla la comprensión de lo que quería el rey.

Se imaginó de qué se trataba antes de que siquiera escuchase el nombre: la figura del águila que estaba sobre un mapa revelaba de qué se trataba.

—Creo que va siendo hora de devolverle la jugada a Ushiwaka-chan —dijo Oikawa, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y un tinte de maldad en la sonrisa que cargaba.

Oikawa era muy paciente. No solía ser de los que atacaban a la primera, más bien solía tomarse su tiempo para estudiar la manera de actuar de su rival y así poder empezar a armar una estrategia que le diese la victoria. Siempre fue alguien paciente, lo sabía por los rumores que corrían por los pasillos del castillo, sobre cómo cuando era un joven príncipe, se la pasó horas y horas encerrado practicando su magia. Se convirtió en el temible mago que era hoy en día por todo el tiempo que sacrificó para entrenar, para aprender y estudiar. El tiempo al final le dio la carta del triunfo, porque tenía unas habilidades asombrosas y aún más porque no era talento innato.

Era lógico que quisiese corresponder al reino de Shiratorizawa, después del incidente de hacía unas semanas.

—¿Alguna idea perversa? —preguntó Hanamaki, poniendo las manos en su cintura y sonriéndole divertido al rey.

Él, Matsukawa e Iwaizumi le hablaban con mucha familiaridad a Oikawa, probablemente porque se conocían de tantos años y casi que habían crecido juntos. Shigeru aún temblaba a veces cuando se encontraba a solas con Oikawa o cuando éste le dirigía la palabra.

Oikawa se sonrió más profundamente, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un sonido bastante infantil, como si estuviese tarareando.

—Esa salamandra venía para envenenar gran parte del bosque, su sangre era más tóxica que su saliva. Si se hubiese desangrado sobre la tierra, habría envenenado las plantas y flores —Oikawa abrió sus ojos y los fijó en él, haciéndole casi temblar—. Tuviste una buena idea al quemar su cuerpo por completo.

Shigeru había llevado consigo la sangre del anfibio, pero se había encargado de borrar para siempre su cadáver. Le pareció lo más conveniente, había sido relativamente sencillo acabar con el monstruo, lo que le había llevado a pensar que quizás había algo que andaba oculto a la vista y había dado en el blanco. Oikawa realizó un par de experimentos con la sangre y terminó por comprobar que era tóxica, seguramente habría podido acabar con buen parte de la flora del bosque. Todos aquellos árboles mágicos que les protegían cuando era necesario, que formaban parte de la historia del reino de Aoba Johsai.

Shiratorizawa realmente quería cobrar venganza por el rechazo de Oikawa.

—Y es por eso, Yahaba —el dedo del rey le estaba señalando a él—, que tú te encargarás de la misión.

Todo su cuerpo adquirió rigidez. Joder... Era un honor, sin duda alguna. Oikawa solía depositar toda su confianza en sus más cercanos caballeros y sus magos, y el saber que a él le estaba confiando algo tan gordo, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, que se manifestó con un escalofrío que recorrió por toda su espalda.

—Como ordene, Oikawa-san —hizo una breve reverencia, enfadándose consigo mismo por haber sonado demasiado emocionado cuando se dirigió al monarca.

—Prepararé tus flechas con algo especial, que logré preparar gracias al veneno en la sangre que me trajiste —Oikawa mostró el pequeño frasco, sonriente—. Confío en tu buena puntería.

No había necesidad de que Watari le hubiese dado un suave empujón en su hombro para hacerle la magnitud de las palabras de Oikawa, pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y sonreírle de vuelta a su amigo. Esto parecía ser una especie de sueño, ¿cuándo se había esperado que el rey no sólo le estuviese dejando a cargo de una misión tan importante, sino que también le hubiese dicho frente a todos, que creía que tenía una buena puntería? Oikawa le estaba elogiando demasiado y Shigeru no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía en su pecho en esos momentos.

No podía creerse que todo fuese tan maravilloso, tenía que haber alguna trampa en todo esto.

—Te daré los detalles con más calma. Te acompañará un grupo, lógicamente no deseo que mi pobre kouhai no tenga en quiénes apoyarse de ser necesario. Y enviaré a uno de mis caballeros contigo: Kyoutani.

Por supuesto.

Justo cuando creía que no podía tener más suerte, todo su palacio de cristal se derrumbó en un parpadeo. Estaba casi seguro que su sonrisa terminó en mueca tan pronto como escuchó aquello. Le era tan difícil contener sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a Kyoutani, aunque realmente intentaba mantener su adversión para con Kyoutani en secreto, especialmente frente a todos los demás. Sobretodo en ese momento que Oikawa le había demostrado tanta confianza.

Pero la idea era... ¡desagradable! No, ¡más que eso! ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que soportarlo? Oikawa no le había indicado todavía a dónde tendría que ir, ni qué hacer específicamente, a quién atacar o dónde. ¿Qué tal si le tomaba días terminar el viaje? Joder, días bajo el sol y la luna con Kyoutani, eso sonaba sinceramente tétrico. Había tenido semanas para descansar de él y eso no era suficiente para compensar lo que se le venía encima.

Estaba convencido de que los dioses se estaban ensañando con su alma, porque no encontraba otra explicación.

Pero aún así, estaba dispuesto a asumir lo que le tocaba. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de aceptar el trabajo que Oikawa le había encomendado, pero de pronto se vio opacado su murmullo:

—No quiero.

Kyoutani, que había permanecido callado todo este tiempo, se decidió a exteriorizar lo que Shigeru estaba gritando en su interior.

—¿Qué? —estaba tan sorprendido por escucharlo hablar que dijo aquello en voz alta.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mad Dog-chan? —preguntó Oikawa, con voz melodiosa.

—No quiero ir con Yahaba —respondió con decisión, ni siquiera esperó a que Oikawa terminase de hablar.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los tensaba mucho con cada respiración agitada suya. Kyoutani lucía molesto mas no amargado como de costumbre, realmente parecía fastidiado con la idea, irritado a más no poder. Shigeru alzó una de sus cejas, preguntándose qué le había picado al otro. No era que le sorprendiese que le disgustaba la idea, pero no era normal en él quejarse abiertamente, usualmente solía aceptar lo que Oikawa le mandase o Iwaizumi, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Oh, pero me temo que eso no está a discusión —Oikawa le respondió con tanta naturalidad y utilizando un tono tan calmado, que pareció irritar aún más a Kyoutani.

—¡Pues envía a alguien más! ¡Yo no quiero!

—Cuida tu lengua, Kyoutani —Iwaizumi intervino, frunciendo el ceño.

La mano de Oikawa se posó en la espalda de Iwaizumi, que estaba parado al lado del rey. Le hizo un gesto, para indicarle que no hacía falta que interviniese.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan molesto, Mad Dog-chan?

—Porque es imposible trabajar con él.

—¡¿Imposible trabajar conmigo?! ¡Pero si eres tú el problemático! —Shigeru no pudo evitar gritar, se sentía insultado sin saber por qué. ¡Él no era quien se comportaba como una bestia salvaje sin control!

—No has hecho más que fastidiarme desde que regresé, eres un histérico —la mirada de Kyoutani se volvía más sombría mientras hablaba, haciendo que Shigeru sintiese que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies—. Crees que sabes trabajar en equipo, pero lo único que haces es gritarme órdenes.

—¡Será porque no me escuchas! —apretó su puño, frustrado.

—Calma, calma —Oikawa se puso en pie, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

Shigeru amarró su lengua por puro respeto a su rey. Estaba haciendo una escenita por culpa de Kyoutani y hacía escasos minutos Oikawa había estado echándole elogios. Con suerte y ahora no se arrepentía de haberle escogido como el responsable de la misión, después de la discusión que había tenido con ese pedazo de imbécil, frente a todos. Sentía vergüenza.

—Mad Dog-chan, no te estoy preguntando si quieres acompañar a Yahaba —la mirada tan intensa y penetrante de Oikawa casi atrevesaba la cabeza de Kyoutani, entrecerrando los ojos un poco—, vas a hacerlo porque es una orden.

Igual que como cuando Iwaizumi le decía algo, Kyoutani chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Pero en esta ocasión vio cómo su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando escuchó las palabras del rey. Era casi como si fuese una amenaza, como si con eso le estuviese jurando que le cortaría la cabeza si no le obedecía. Siempre había una sensación muy diferente a cuando Iwaizumi utilizaba un tono rudo para conseguir que le prestasen atención, y Oikawa con ese tono tan intimidante y un poco siniestro, que conseguía que cualquiera se pusiese nervioso.

—La decisión está tomada.

Kyoutani no se quedó mucho después de escuchar eso, zapateando con fuerza el suelo hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Infeliz. Le dejó sintiendo una vergüenza tremenda porque, ¿qué iban a decir todos los demás? ¿A pensarse que era cierto lo que había dicho? ¡Claro que no! Él no tendría esa actitud tan fría con Kyoutani si él no fuese tan problemático. Pero de todas maneras sintió cómo de pronto era el centro de atención de todos, hasta Kunimi, el mago que hacía poco se había unido a aquel círculo, parecía estar interesado en la discusión y todo lo que se había dicho allí.

La vergüenza que sentía se le subió hasta la punta de las orejas, cuando Oikawa le llamó después que hubo finalizada la reunión.

—Ven conmigo, Yahaba —Oikawa posó una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole de una manera que no pudo descifrar pero que le puso nervioso—. Quiero hablar contigo.

 

Le siguió por los pasillos del castillo, casi arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo. Su cabeza era un remolino de escenarios, frustración y amargura. A saber qué querría decirle Oikawa, quizás ahora se estaba pensando que debería de poner a alguien más encargado de ese asunto en lugar de él, Kyoutani podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión. Todo era culpa de ese bastardo, ¿por qué tenía que haberlo humillado de esa manera en frente de todos? Y en una reunión con el rey, ¡faltaba más!

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar su rabia. Si le hizo sentir incómodo que Iwaizumi lo hubiese peleando con Kyoutani hacía unas semanas atrás, más vergüenza le dio que fuese frente a Oikawa, a quien nunca en su vida aspiraba decepcionar.

Antes que el rey, para él, era su maestro en muchísimos aspectos. Y como cualquier discípulo, lo único que buscaba era que fuese alguien de quién sentirse orgulloso, no alguien le otorgase dolores de cabeza.

Inspeccionó el cuerpo de Oikawa cuando éste detuvo su andar en uno de los patios del palacio, tomando asiento en una banca con un suave suspiro. Era primavera, el lugar estaba cubierto por montones de flores que creaban un bonito paisaje, además de adornar el ambiente con un aroma fresco que ayudaba a relajar los músculos. Oikawa lucía sereno en esos momentos, concentrado únicamente en acariciar con la punta de sus dedos los pétalos de unas dahlias que estaban junto a su rostro. Shigeru no estaba seguro si era una fachada lo que tenía frente a sí o si Oikawa realmente estaba despreocupado por todo el asunto. No podía hacer más que sentirse inquieto, fuese cual fuese la respuesta.

—Yahaba, ¿tú también estás en desacuerdo con mi decisión?

Shigeru no se había esperado una pregunta tan directa. Sabía que a Oikawa no le gustaba irse por las ramas cuando tenía algo que decir, a pesar de que casi siempre trataba de adornar las palabras para que sonasen un poco más discretas o cuando estaba tratando de fastidiar a alguien, como quien planeaba una travesura. Pero fue tan firme el golpe, que por unos instantes no supo qué responderle, no quería dar un paso en falso.

—No soy quien para refutar las órdenes del rey.

—Esa no fue la pregunta que te hice —Oikawa le miró de reojo, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra, para sentarse de manera más elegante—. Puedes ser sincero conmigo, Yahaba, no tienes que ser tímido.

Se mordió la lengua para no responder que preferiría estar muerto antes de tener que viajar con el otro, tampoco quería ser tan grosero como fue Kyoutani cuando expresó de manera tan 'elocuente', que no quería acompañarle en su misión. Él al menos tenía que demostrar que tenía algo de clase.

—Preferiría tener otro compañero.

Sus ojos no se apartaron de Oikawa, esperando a ver qué reacción veía en él. No sabía si le estaba diciendo algo que el otro quería escuchar, no sabía si esto quizás era parte de una 'prueba' que Oikawa le estaba poniendo o qué. Sentía como si más que querer sacarle información, estaba inspeccionándolo por una razón en especial.

Oikawa hizo un sonido de curiosidad con su garganta y se quedó muy quieto por unos instantes, para luego acariciarse el mentón. Lucía pensativo.

—Bueno, había considerado enviar a Watacchi contigo.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, Oikawa-san —Shigeru sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, soltando un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que tendría a su lado a Watari.

¡Sentía que podía volver a respirar tranquilo!

—Pero no lo haré —la sonrisa de Oikawa fue el complemento perfecto para el tono tan melodioso que utilizó.

A veces se preguntaba si era su rey quien estaba buscando torturarlo y no los dioses.

Debió de haber sido imposible de ocultar su expresión de horror y decepción, porque la risa estruendosa de Oikawa le pareció muy sincera. El monarca se cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano y podía notar unas lágrimas asomarse de sus ojos mientras estaba tratando de calmar su risa tan histérica. Le alegraba que el rey pudiese encontrar algo gracioso en todo esto, porque él no.

—No eres bueno para fingir cuando algo te disgusta, Yahaba —le dijo Oikawa, secándose un poco las lágrimas de los ojos.

Su expresión de diversión fue mutando poco a poco, adquiriendo un matiz diferente aunque sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. Shigeru sentía cómo los ojos chocolates de Oikawa estaban buscando colarse más allá de su carne, queriendo encontrar qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza realmente.

—Ya sé que han estado teniendo problemas.

No le extrañaba que Oikawa estuviese al tanto. Él e Iwaizumi eran extremadamente cercanos, era lógico que le hubiese comentado el asunto de la pelea de ambos, además que con sus constantes discusiones frente a otros, era normal que corriesen rumores por los pasillos. Y Oikawa mismo lo había dicho: No era bueno para fingir y Kyoutani ya había terminado por expresar lo que sentía hacía unos minutos atrás.

—¿Mad dog-chan no es de tu agrado? —la pregunta de Oikawa le pareció demasiado obvia, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Shigeru torciese un poco la boca y le apartase la mirada.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la arboleda que estaba ubicada en uno de los extremos del jardín, era aquella tan extensa que conectaba con el bosque. Recordaba haber estado en ese mismo sitio una noche, pensando en ir a buscar a Kyoutani para arrastrarlo de vuelta al reino para castigarlo por su insolencia y su falta de palabra. Algunas veces había olvidado lo frustrado que había estado realmente con el otro y por su partida, la amargura que le entraba cada vez que pensaba que había estado allí y al instante siguiente decidió que aquello no era lo suyo, que no era su mundo y se marchó. Se había enfadado tanto que parecía como si realmente Kyoutani le importase.

Quizás y lo que Watari le dijo alguna vez era cierto, que de alguna manera había tenido expectativas con respecto a Kyoutani y por eso estaba tan amargado con él ahora. Probablemente no sólo estaba molesto por la manera de ser del otro, sino porque en algún momento quiso aceptarlo como un miembro más de aquel círculo cerrado, pero se sintió traicionado con su partida.

—Temo que vuelva a marcharse, no puedo confiar en él después de lo que hizo —respondió e inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos cuando se escuchó a sí mismo expresarse de aquella manera tan peculiar, sonrojándose—. Además que no sé cómo tratarlo, es tan huraño.

—Yahaba, hablas como si no supieses quién eres tú —a risita de Oikawa le hizo temblar levemente—. No eres uno de mis pupilos favoritos por ser tan dulce, precisamente.

Su sonrojo aumentó, apretando los brazos contra su pecho. Oikawa no muchas veces le dejaba saber que era uno de sus pupilos favoritos y también le daba vergüenza saberse expuesto por el rey, aunque él reconocía que también era una persona difícil de tratar cuando quería.

El rey se puso de pie, andando un par de pasos más allá de él y dándole la espalda. Oikawa acarició con suavidad los pétalos de las dahlias que estaban cerca, con esos colores tan intensos y pétalos llamativos. Era la flor que aparecía en los detalles de su armadura, aquella que el mismo rey le había asignado hacía ya años. Cada uno de los caballeros del reino, y los magos de mayor rango, tenían armaduras con detalles de flores, que Oikawa les había otorgado especialmente. En ese patio se encontraban casi todas las especies de flores, si no es que todas, las que estaban grabadas en las armaduras de ellos.

—Hay mucho más en ti que una cara bonita, Yahaba. Eres más valiente y decidido de lo que muchos podrían creer —el pecho de Shigeru se hinchó de orgullo—. También eres bastante obstinado, aunque eso me temo que lo habrás aprendido de mí.

Aunque su cabezonaría era prácticamente de nacimiento, Shigeru sí se sintió identificado con lo que le dijo Oikawa. En cierto modo la personalidad y la forma de ser del rey, quien por algunos años fue también su maestro, hicieron que ciertos aspectos de su personalidad floreciesen todavía más. Se había vuelto mucho más decidido, quizás hasta necio, cuando quería conseguir alguna cosa. En cierto modo Oikawa le inspiraba a no conformarse con cualquier cosa, a pesar que en su interior podría estar temblando del nerviosismo.

—Por eso no puedo ponerte el camino fácil: tú no eres de los que toma la salida fácil, sin lidiar con sus problemas —Oikawa apartó un poco su cuerpo del arbusto en donde estaban las dahlias, dejándole ver otras flores que parecían enredadas junto a estas—. Y Mad Dog-chan, es tu problema.

Arrugó la nariz al ver que la flor que estaba al lado de las dahlias era la 'flor de las nieves', la que estaba en la armadura de Kyoutani.

—Sería muy fácil para ti ignorarlo por el resto de tu vida, convivir sólo lo suficiente con él y pasar de su presencia. Pero yo no te enseñé a huir, te enseñé a resolver tus problemas.

Sabía que lo que Oikawa estaba diciendo era muy cierto y que tenía razón. Estaba evitando este asunto con Kyoutani porque se le hacía lo más fácil, en lugar de hablar con él tan sólo se dedicaba a gritarle o a pasar de largo. Pero no podía continuar así para siempre, eventualmente se encontraría en una situación sin escapatoria y tendría que ponerle un punto final a todo esto.

No significaba que estuviese saltando de alegría por ello, por supuesto. Y por ello mismo intentó cavar un hoyo para hacer un último intento por zafarse de ese asunto.

—No creo que él esté interesado en colaborar —murmuró.

—Entonces tendrás que convencerlo, ¿no te parece? —Oikawa le guiñó el ojo—. Te escogí precisamente a ti porque creo que eres capaz de meterlo en cintura si hace falta y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás podrías aprender algunas que otras cosas de él también.

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero Shigeru ya había resuelto a no darle más vueltas al asunto. No tenía muchas opciones, si Oikawa creía que era lo conveniente, pues no le quedaba de otra. Además, le estaba dando el voto de confianza que sería capaz de arregalr su asunto con Kyoutani, ahora estaba en él demostrarle que no se había equivocado.

—Todo esto puede empezar con el pie derecho con una buena charla con él.

—¿Hablar con Kyoutani? —Shigeru no pudo evitar dejar escapar algo de sarcasmo cuando pronunció la palabra 'hablar', porque le parecía imposible hacer tal cosa con Kyoutani.

Oikawa, por el contrario, alzó una ceja sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Vamos a empezar con lo mismo, Yahaba?

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como invitándolo a ponerse en marcha y buscar a su próximo compañero de viaje. Shigeru quiso gruñir como queja, pero tan sólo apretó los labios y tras haber hecho una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar en dirección al interior del castillo.

Oikawa le observó marcharse con una sonrisa divertida. No muchas veces se equivocaba en sus pensamientos y estaba completamente seguro que en esta, había acertado nuevamente. Yahaba y Kyoutani eran como unos libros abiertos para él, mucho más de lo que podían imaginar. Cada vez que estaban juntos o mencionaba el nombre del otro, sus expresiones, la manera en la que hablaban del otro, las discusiones y peleas que habían tenido, todo estaba demasiado claro para él. Yahaba realmente le colocó la cereza al pastel cuando mencionó la partida de Kyoutani, ese evento pareció afectarle demasiado como para causar tanto revuelo en su joven aprendiz.

Sólo necesitaba que esa sincronización se diese, para que dejasen de destruirse en el proceso.

—Si tienes esa cara, es porque algo estás planeando —Iwaizumi se apareció a su derecha, quizás había estado cerca, aguardando el momento para aproximarse a él—. Nada bueno, seguramente.

—Tú siempre tienes una opinión tan pésima de mí, Iwa-chan, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que mis planes son tan puros como mi corazón?

—Por favor...

Hizo un puchero, ofendido. Pero sus ojos brillaron al obsevar una peónia perfectamente acomodada en el pecho de Iwaizumi. Para lo mucho que a Iwaizumi le gustaba negarlo y quejarse, siempre terminaba por dejarle ver detalles como ese, para que supiese lo que realmente sentía por él. Cargar consigo la flor que estaba en su armadura, como si fuese una especie de símbolo de sus sentimientos, era más que suficiente.

Se arrodilló frente a unos cáctus que estaban cerca, sonriéndose ampliamente al ver cómo habían florecido. Y más le divertía la posición tan estratégica de los cáctus, justo frente a las flores de Yahaba y de Kyoutani.

—Sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

 

No fue si no hasta el caer de la noche, que Shigeru finalmente se decidió buscar a Kyoutani. Pasó demasiado tiempo comiéndose la cabeza, tragándose su orgullo y sopesando la idea de tomar algo de vino antes de ir a buscar al otro; pensaba que quizás el alcohol le ayudaría a soltar la lengua y así poder comunicarse mejor. O más bien, que sería más fácil ahogarse con algo de buen vino y embriagarse tanto que perdería la consciencia sobre lo que hacía.

Pero no, resolvió ir completamente sobrio a la habitación de Kyoutani. Aquella jugada no estaba resultando bien porque se le estaba complicando la tarea de tocar la puerta, estaba de pie junto a ella, observándola con desprecio como si fuese la culpable de todos sus males y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por mover la mano.

Tuvo la leve esperanza de que no se encontrase allí, cuando finalmente dio un firme golpe sobre la madera, pero éste se derrumbó al escuchar pasos en el interior. Joder.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y pudo contemplar el cuerpo de Kyoutani emerger tras esta, se cerró casi en su totalidad y de un plomazo, de no ser porque Shigeru la sostuvo con fuerza.

—¡Óyeme...! ¿Qué haces? —chilló ofendido, empujando la puerta para intentar abrirla de vuelta, pero Kyoutani estaba ejerciendo presión para cerrarla.

—Lárgate de aquí —gruñó Kyoutani—. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—¡Hablar contigo! ¡¿A qué más habría venido aquí?!

—A fastidiarme, eso es seguro —lo escuchó chasquear la lengua con enfado—. ¡Que te jodan! Haz lo que quieras.

Y con ello Kyoutani abrió la puerta con brusquedad, provocando que esta chocase contra la pared. Lo vio avanzar hacia el fondo de la habitación, pateando una mesa que estaba cerca. Shigeru tomó aquello como una invitación para entrar o más bien, que Kyoutani se había rendido ante su inevitable presencia. Como fuese, Shigeru tomó aire y entró en la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí. Ese bruto, si no tenía cuidado con las cosas un día podría terminar por destruir todo a su paso.

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la habitación de Kyoutani, porque se la había imaginado todo menos como la encontró: Limpia y casi completamente ordenada. Había algunas cosas que se notaba no estaban colocadas con demasiado cuidado, pero al menos no encontraba ropa, botas, armas y demás cosas regadas por el suelo ni la cama parecía un nido. Todo estaba bastante decente, salvo por la mesa que Kyoutani había pateado hacía instantes atrás.

Era tan curioso que alguien como Kyoutani tuviese una habitación semejante, hasta daba la impresión que se había equivocado de recinto.

—Dime lo que tengas que decirme y lárgate, no tengo ganas de verte.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable? —se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

—Ya, porque tú eres el ser más amable del mundo.

—Pues comparado contigo... —se mordió la lengua, así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte—. Cállate, que necesito que me escuches muy bien.

Bien, ¿cómo iba a hacer esto? Ni siquiera había pensado en qué palabras utilizaría, ni cómo iba a empezar a explicarse. No, antes que todo eso... ¿qué diablos quería decir? ¿Quería pedirle a Kyoutani una tregua, en lo que terminaba la misión que le había encomendado Oikawa? ¿O quería arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas? ¿Y cómo lo haría? Porque hablar con Kyoutani, hasta ahora, estaba resultando una labor titánica.

Pensó en qué haría Oikawa en esta situación. Seguramente lo convencería de escucharle y obedecerle con alguna de sus miradas intimidantes, eso parecía funcionar con Kyoutani. Claro que, él no era Oikawa y sus miradas intimidantes no tenían el mismo efecto con el caballero, parecía irritarse más que otra cosa. Quizás debería de utilizar un tono autoritario como Iwaizumi, la única persona que Kyoutani respetaba a capa y espada.

Pero nuevamente, no obtendría el resultado que esperaba porque él no era Iwaizumi. Esto era más complicado de lo que había imaginado.

Recordó la plática con Oikawa y empezó a imaginar qué cosas le gustaría al rey que él le expresase a Kyoutani, qué cosas le harían sentir que estaba siendo sincero y que realmente quería mejorar la relación con el otro.

—Quiero que nos llevemos mejor —dijo finalmente, tras un prolongado silencio—. Y lamento haberte gritado.

Vale, su voz podría haber sonado un poco más convincente, pero al menos era algo. No significaba que lo que había dicho fuese mentira. Realmente no aspiraba a seguir odiando a Kyoutani por el resto de su vida, era demasiado agotador tener que estar al pendiente de ese pelmazo y de su manera tan bruta de actuar con respecto a todo. Pero era difícil querer cambiar cuando el otro no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco.

—Así que olvidemos todo y empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale? Total, si tenemos que trabajar juntos nuevamente, nos convendría aprender a ser más cordiales.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando por una respuesta de parte de Kyoutani, que esperaba fuese positiva. Era difícil descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro en esos momentos, sin embargo... porque su expresión de incredulidad era demasiado intensa como para que Shigeru pudiese hacerse una idea. De hecho, hasta se pensó que quizás el tiempo se había congelado o algo así, porque ni siquiera se movía ni parpadeaba.

Shigeru comenzó a impacientarse cuando pasó un tiempo considerable y Kyoutani no decía ni palabra, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas del nerviosismo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué diantres le pasaba, pero entonces Kyoutani finalmente se decidió a hablar:

—¿Y has venido hasta aquí para decirme toda esa bola de mierda?

—... ¡¿Ah?!

Abrió la boca, ofendido.

—Oye, ¡estoy siendo sincero!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Sólo estás aquí porque quieres impresionar a Oikawa y fingir que haces las paces conmigo! Eres un hipócrita —Kyoutani apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, Shigeru podía notar la tensión en sus brazos desnudos.

—Coño, ¡no puedo creer que vengo hasta aquí para disculparme contigo y me sales con esto!

—¿Y tú cómo esperas que crea que eres sincero, si no has hecho más que joderme desde que regresé? No me soportas, me gritas y me tratas como si fuese inferior a ti —con paso decidido, Kyoutani avanzó hasta él—. ¿Qué? ¿Te crees mucho por tu cara bonita y porque correteas tras doncellas? No eres más que un pobre estúpido que usa de excusa su supuesto respeto por su rey y superiores para pisotear a quien se te pegue la gana.

Fue la primera vez que Shigeru sintió verdaderas ganas de cruzarle la cara a Kyoutani, porque fue la primera vez que realmente se ofendió por algo que el otro dijese. Kyoutani solía insultarlo de muchas maneras, usualmente por su forma de ser tan tosca y porque le causaba casi hasta pena ajena tener que lidiar con él, pero nunca buscaba ser hiriente por propia voluntad. Esa noche, sin embargo... Fue cruel con sus palabras, realmente buscó hacerle enfadar.

Ante eso no podía seguir con su idea de querer buscar una reconciliación para una relación que estuvo dilapidada desde el día uno.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvida todo lo que dije, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tener una mejor relación con un bruto como tú —dio un paso hacia delante, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo—. No te soporto, eres un cretino. No sé para qué pierden el tiempo contigo, en cualquier momento puedes volver a marcharte, porque eso es lo que hace la gente como tú: Se va.

—¿Y tú qué diablos sabes de mí y por qué he vuelto?

—¿Y tú qué? Crees que yo soy un niño mimado que no tuvo que esforzarse para estar donde está —alzó el mentón, de manera desafiante—. No sabes cuántas ganas me quedaron por partirle la cara cuando Iwaizumi-san nos interrumpió.

Kyoutani alzó una de sus cejas, torciendo la boca.

—Él no está aquí ahora —abrió sus brazos—. Adelante, si es que tienes las agallas.

Retrocedió unos pasos, bufando. Quería hacerlo, vaya que sí quería partirle la boca a Kyoutani, pero no debería de hacerlo. No sólo porque si eran descubiertos iban a terminar en problemas, pero también porque sentía que si lo hacía, no iba a poder darle marcha atrás a todo. Quizás esto era ir demasiado lejos, no había personas presentes que pudiesen detenerles si las cosas empezaban a pasarse de la raya, no había ni un mísero testigo que pudiese hacer el papel de mediador.

Sin nadie que les interrumpiese, a saber qué pasaría y a saber si podrían dejar de pegarse hasta matarse.

La risa maliciosa de Kyoutani hizo que una corriente eléctrica le lamiese la espalda, sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre.

—Lo sabía: Eres un cobarde.

Apenas escuchó la palabra 'cobarde', el puño de Shigeru salió disparado hasta estrellarse con el rostro de Kyoutani con tanta fuerza que hizo su cuerpo retroceder. No estaba muy seguro de dónde recibió el golpe, pero intuía que cerca de la quijada por el dolor que sentía en sus huesos, gracias a la dureza donde fue impactó su puño. Un hilo de sangre brotó del labio inferior de Kyoutani, se había tapado la boca en un primer momento, observando más tarde sus dedos manchados de aquel líquido rojo.

Sus ojos dorados lo miraron con asombro durante unos segundos, antes de devolverle el golpe con furia. Su puño fue a dar en su pecho, sacándole el aire con una maestría impresionante. Shigeru sintió que fue arrollado por un animal salvaje, retrocediendo y casi cayendo de bruces al suelo. Tosió con gravedad, escupiendo algo de saliva al sentir su boca llena de líquido. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho, sobándose el punto lastimado y comprobando que no le hubiese fracturado algo. Bruto del demonio...

Sin importarle el dolor del golpe, se abalanzó sobre Kyoutani nuevamente y así empezó una lluvia de golpes de parte y parte.

Demasiados insultos intercambiados por tanto tiempo, miradas de desprecio y asuntos pendientes culminaron en esos golpes que ahora se daban. Por cada patada o puñetazo que daba a Kyoutani, éste le devolvía dos más y con una furia tremenda. Parecía tan o más cabreado que él, por la manera en la que alzaba su puño en el aire antes de dejarlo caer con una fuerza brutal sobre su cuerpo. Shigeru tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, porque repartía golpes, patadas y arañazos de ser posible. Quería lastimarlo, realmente quería hacerle daño, no estaba interesado en defenderse más que en hacerle daño al otro. Quería que a Kyoutani sintiese en su piel todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Lo odiaba, le sofocaba verlo. Tanto tiempo llevando con ganas de cruzarle la cara que ahora parecía imposible el pensar en detenerse. No se contuvo cuando Kyoutani rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza para arrebatarle el aire: lo mordió como si fuese un animal salvaje, a ver si así hablaba el mismo idioma que Kyoutani. El otro chilló de dolor y lo soltó, no sin haberle dado una cachetada para cobrarse por el mordisco.

—¿Qué tal eso, Mad Dog-chan?

Shigeru se sonrió con maldad, sintiendo escozor en su labio inferior y algo de sangre en éste. Ya no sabía cuál golpe había hecho que escupiese algo de sangre, pero en esos momentos lo que le importaba era ver el rostro de frustración y amargura de Kyoutani. Aunque la expresión le demoró poco, porque Kyoutani dobló su rodilla y la hundió en su estómago, haciéndole quejarse del dolor y respirar con desesperación para recuperar el aliento perdido.

—No me llames así, bastardo.

Cuando Kyoutani intentó meterle otra patada, Shigeru le agarró el muslo entre sus dos brazos y tomando impulso, utilizando toda su fuerza, lo tumbó en el suelo. Escuchó cómo la espalda de Kyoutani chocó contra el piso, tuvo suerte que sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar golpearse la cabeza y rompérsela. Estaba dolorido y lo sabía, pero Kyoutani era demasiado salvaje como para rendirse, por lo que se sacudió y lo tomó por los hombros para arrastrarlo consigo. Rodaron por el suelo, buscando obtener supremacía, empujándose, golpeándose y arañándose por un buen rato.

Tan sólo se escuchaban gruñidos y sus respiraciones agitadas, algunas que otras maldiciones y quejidos de dolor.

Quizás fue cosa de la posición en la que estaban, lo enredadas que estaban sus piernas o bien el calor de sus cuerpos, pero de pronto Shigeru empezó a sentir una comezón naciendo desde su vientre. Tenía a Kyoutani bajo su peso, sosteniendo sus brazos con fuerza y mantiéndolos cruzados sobre su pecho; éste se sacudía demasiado, tratando de zafarse de su agarre y buscar retomar el control para dominarlo. La manera en la que se agitaba su cuerpo, moviendo la cadera y las piernas, estaban teniendo una reacción muy extraña en Shigeru.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los labios de Kyoutani, en aquel hilo de sangre que caía por su barbilla, encontrando de pronto hipnótica aquella grotesca pinta. Y de un momento a otro, se vio pegando su rostro al de Kyoutani, apretando sus labios contra los otros y estremeciéndose por la sensación tan bizarra y placentera que experimentó al hacer aquello. Sus labios estaban húmedos por la sangre y la saliva, lo único que podía probar era un sabor metálico, casi al borde de lo desagradable, pero que con cada movimiento de su boca, se volvía adictivo. Y más excitante era, el saberse aceptado y no rechazado por el otro.

Olvidó el escozor de la cortada que él también tenía en su labio inferior, concentrándose en la manera en la que Kyoutani encajaba su boca con la suya, haciéndole sentir su aliento caliente con cada intercambio de besos. Ese calor avivió el fuego que nacía en su interior, haciéndole sentir un sofoco instántaneo. Le enloquecía ese abrumante fulgor, la boca de Kyoutani, su cuerpo, su cercanía...

Contagiado por esa nueva sensación que parecía una droga, Shigeru se movió con Kyoutani. No sabía si buscaban comodidad, si no podían estarse quietos porque ambos estaban perdiendo la cabeza gracias a la excitación y el fuego que sentían o qué, pero se pusieron de pie y empezaron a dar pasos en ciegas por la habitación. Eso sí: sin soltarse. Shigeru lo tenía pegado a él como si se tratase de algo suyo, como si lo reclamase para sí y quizás en cierto modo lo hacía en esos momentos. Lo estrujó contra la pared, contra aquella mesa que Kyoutani había pateado anteriormente, terminando por tumbar más cosas con la brusquedad de sus gestos y sus besos.

Le arrancó la camiseta a Kyoutani con tanta desesperación que temió haberla estropeado, y no dijo absolutamente nada cuando Kyoutani comenzó a desnudarlo también, estremeciéndose al sentir sus dedos tan toscos recorrer su pecho desnudo con prisas, con un apetito voraz.

En ningún momento Shigeru se detuvo a pensar en qué estaban haciendo, en si debería de espantarse porque hubiesen pasado de los golpes a esto, pero su cabeza estaba llena de remolinos que no podía sacudirse. Debería de sorprenderse porque estuviese empujando a Kyoutani sobre su cama, porque le estuviese arrancando los pantalones y acariciando su entrepierna. Pero en realidad no se sorprendía... era como si en el fondo supiese que toda su ira, su frustración con Kyoutani y aquella amargura que siempre le rodeó con respecto al otro, estaba destinada a terminar en esto.

No le extrañaba del todo que estuviesen haciendo esto, cuando su obsesión con él estaba volviéndose cada día más intensa. No hizo más que poner una mano sobre él, golpearlo y sintió una reacción química en todo su cuerpo. Tocar su piel, ponerle un dedo encima, fue todo lo que necesitó para inquietarse y darse cuenta de lo que realmente le provocaba Kyoutani.

Claro que todavía quería pegarle, pero aquello estaba mezclado con esto de una manera tan fuerte que apenas y podía distinguir en dónde empezaba una y terminaba la otra. Por ello sus dientes se hundieron con fuerza en su hombro, cuando empujó su miembro dentro de Kyoutani y éste gruñó, empujando su cadera hacia atrás para ir al encuentro de la suya. Tenía en sus dedos atrapada la palpitante erección de Kyoutani, descubriendo qué tanto le ponía al otro todo esto también. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió la espalda de Shigeru al darse cuenta que él no era el único que estaba disfrutando de todo esto, que Kyoutani también estaba excitado, también quería continuar.

Shigeru le correspondió con vehemencia y casi con furia, deleitándose al escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de Kyoutani florecer sobre los quejidos de la cama, con cada embestida que daba. Sus dientes dejaban marcas en su espalda, hombro y nuca, tratándolo con la brusquedad que siempre Kyoutani mostraba para con él. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que sentía la pelvis del otro golpear su vientre, siguiendo el ritmo de su cadera de manera exigente e inquieta. Eran movimientos desesperados, como si hubiesen estado esperando por este momento con fervor y ahora estuviesen desahogándose con euforia.

No supo cuánto demoraron en ello, en ese tira y jala repleto de sudor y gemidos, quizás más o menos lo mismo que demoraron pegándose. Pero cuando Shigeru finalmente se corrió y cayó rendido sobre el colchón, sintió como si hubiese recibido un regalo del cielo. Jamás antes su cuerpo se había sacudido de tal manera, que terminó hasta retorciéndose de placer, cerrando los ojos con intensidad. Kyoutani estaba a su lado más o menos en el mismo estado que él, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que estaba frente a él, respirando pesadamente.

—Mierda —fue lo que finalmente pudo decir después de recuperar el aliento, sonriéndose con satisfacción.

Le dolía absolutamente todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos agotados luego de los golpes y el sexo, su quijada, su labio, hasta sus ojos estaban apunto de fundirse de lo cansado que se sentía. Kyoutani no debería de andar mejor que él, podía ver los golpes en sus hombros y su espalda, eso sin contar que podía notar rastros de sangre seca en su espalda, donde presionó sus labios. Descubrió mordidas en su piel que no nada tenían que ver con la pelea, y de pronto sintió un vacío en su vientre.

No sentía arrepentimiento de aquellas marcas en lo más mínimo, porque disfrutó cada una de ellas.

Kyoutani sacó su rostro de la almohada con lentitud, mirándole finalmente. Shigeru no pudo evitar mirarle intensamente, el rostro de Kyoutani lucía tan diferente cuando no estaba frunciendo el ceño, parecía hasta vulnerable con esa mirada que tenía en esos momentos. Sus ojos no parecían dagas buscando clavarse en algún corazón, lucían inquietos y brillantes. Aún con la cortada en su labio inferior y otra en un costado de su nariz, el golpe horrible que tenía en su mejilla derecha, Kyoutani de pronto parecía tener una belleza tan extraña que hacía que Shigeru se sintiese enfermo del estómago.

Podría estar alucinando por supuesto, después de tantos golpes y el orgasmo, podría estare confundiendo por completo. Pero algo, muy en el fondo de su pecho, le estaba diciendo que no fuese un imbécil: No estaba confundiendo las cosas, estaba viendo lo que debería de haber notado hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras y realmente no creía que fuese conveniente decir nada ahora, después de lo que acababan de vivir. Había demasiada emoción y calor en el ambiente, mejor era esperar a que se enfriase todo, antes de poder expresarse correctamente.

Por ello no podía quedarse allí, aunque su cuerpo se lo estuviese pidiendo a gritos porque no estaba seguro de poder moverse un centímetro más. Lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación, curarse las heridas y descansar hasta el día siguiente, si era que podía despertarse después de semejante agitación.

Se movió con cuidado sobre la cama, buscando su ropa y empezando a cambiarse despacio. Era extraño, porque a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, la tensión había desaparecido. Se sentía bien, como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de encima de sus hombros y ya no recordase por qué había estado tan estresado antes. Haber dejado que sus frustraciones fluyesen sin control había sido la decisión correcta, Kyoutani seguramente también se había desahogado bastante.

Se giró hacia él cuando lo recordó, encontrándolo sentado en la cama, desnudo todavía y observándole con curiosidad. Shigeru quería hacer algo más antes de marcharse.

Con lentitud, se aproximó a él. Kyoutani se tensó cuando lo notó cerca, encogiéndose un poco en sí mismo apenas alzó una de sus manos, apretándola la muñeca con fuerza antes de que pudiese tocar su mejilla.

—Voy a curarte esos golpes —susurró con suavidad, escuchando su voz tan diferente a instantes atrás, cuando estaba gritándole a Kyoutani e insultándole.

El bicho que le picó pareció afectar también a Kyoutani, porque éste permitió que hiciese lo que deseaba, soltándole la muñeca y hasta cerrando los ojos cuando empezó a obrar su magia sobre los golpes y cortadas que tenía en su rostro. La respiración de Kyoutani fue pasando a ser una más lenta y profunda, suave y casi completamente silenciosa. Estaba relajado entre sus manos, lo suficiente como para apoyar de manera muy sutil su mejilla sobre sus dedos cuando pasó estos por allí. Fue algo rápido y casi impercetible, pero Shigeru pudo darse cuenta y rápidamente sintió calor en sus mejillas por ello.

Se demoró unos segundos más en quitar los dedos de su rostro cuando hubo terminado, porque le gustó la sensación de la piel de Kyoutani bajo sus manos, pero era hora de irse y no tendría más excusa para seguir acariciando su rostro. Le dedicó una mirada que compartió con el otro por unos instantes más, sin decirse absolutamente nada con palabras, antes de ponerse en pie y finalmente marcharse de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Temía que si miraba hacia atrás y volvía a ver a ese Kyoutani tan callado y relajado, iba a querer devolverse y quedarse allí para descubrir más cosas de él.

Primero Shigeru necesitaba adivinar qué estaba pasando con él, luego ya vería.

 

Shigeru no supo de Kyoutani hasta que Oikawa les pidió que se reuniesen para charlar sobre sus planes sobre el ataque contra Shiratorizawa, y para entonces ya habían pasado días suficientes de su último encuentro con el otro; todas y cada una de las pruebas físicas de lo que había acontecido ya se habían desvanecido, se habían borrado de su piel. Mas no así de su cabeza y la prueba estaba en que los ojos de Shigeru se desviaban hacia Kyoutani cada vez que podía permitirse hacerlo, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible.

Presto atención a Oikawa en las partes más importantes, aquellas que involucraban los detalles hacia dónde se dirigían, cuál sería su papel y cómo actuar con respecto a los problemas que podrían surgir. Pero parte de su cerebro estaba distraído con la presencia de Kyoutani, con su expresión amargada de siempre y la tensión en su cuello. Sus ojos dibujaron la mordida que le había dejado en la nuca aquella noche, volvieron a trazar los golpes en su rostro, la cortada en su labio inferior y su cuerpo se sacudió por completo.

Ya sabía que lo había echado de menos desde antes de volver a verlo, pero la intensidad con la que había anhelado volver a verlo fue lo que le sorprendió. Empezó a preguntarse por qué no se había acercado a él, por qué no lo había buscado ni por qué no se había atrevido a colarse en su habitación. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando pensó en por qué habría querido hacer aquello último específicamente, teniendo ganas de reírse ante la ironía ante lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, comparado con el desprecio que había sentido por él antes.

Kyoutani seguía irritándole. No era como que su cuerpo y esos besos tan fieros habían borrado de golpe todo lo que le fastidiaba de él, pero ahora encontraba otro significado a la ansiedad que le producía tenerle cerca. Poder darle un nombre a lo que pasaba con él cuando pensaba en Kyoutani era al menos algo satisfactorio. Lo que le estresaba ahora era no saber qué hacer al respecto. ¿Acaso Kyoutani querría verlo? ¿Habría pensado en él en esos días, le habría echado de menos, le habría esperado secretamente en su habitación todas esas noches?

Sólo le quedaba un camino para averiguar todo aquello: Hablar con él, como Oikawa alguna vez le había sugerido.

Trató de ser lo menos obvio posible cuando terminó la reunión y, con paso lento, fue tras Kyoutani. Mantuvo su distancia en todo momento, deteniéndose a veces para esperar que el otro se adelantase lo suficiente y que no resultase muy incómoda su cercanía. Lo siguió hasta uno de los jardines. Observó su espalda perderse entre algunos arbustos de tulipanes, buscando quizás algún lugar silencioso y tranquilo dónde sentarse. Shigeru se armó de valor antes de ingresar él mismo al jardín y seguir las pisadas de Kyoutani.

Tras un caminito de tulipanes y girasoles, que casi rodeaban una fuente, encontró a Kyoutani sentado en una banca. Lucía pensativo, pero en general sereno. Shigeru tuvo un déja vú al observar su rostro, recordando la expresión que había tenido cuando lo vio sentado en la cama, desnudo y relajado. Curiosamente, dos pájaros se habían puesto sobre su hombro izquierdo, inspeccionando el rostro de Kyoutani y moviendo sus pequeñas cabezas de lado a lado.

Shigeru se sonrió, riéndose un tanto entre dientes y con ello alertando al otro de su presencia. Vaya pinta que tenía Kyoutani así.

—¿No eres secretamente un druida? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para referirse a los pájaros.

Kyoutani arrugó la nariz y chasqueó la lengua, apartando su mirada.

—No seas estúpido.

A pesar que el otro no le dijo nada al respecto, Shigeru avanzó hasta sentarse en el espacio que Kyoutani había dejado libre en la banca, dejando caer su peso allí con suavidad. No se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso hasta que se vio a sí mismo apretando sus rodillas, tratando de contrarrestar su ansiedad. Nunca había estado en una situación similar con Kyoutani, en la que le faltaran las palabras para expresarle alguna cosa, porque los insultos solían aflorar con rapidez. La cosa era, que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de insultarlo ahora.

El silencio y la calma del otro le desconcertaba, Kyoutani era siempre tan arisco y dado a explotar a la mínima provocación. Que estuviese tan tranquilo a su lado era casi bizarro, irreal. O bien podría ser que Shigeru se había hecho una idea en particular de Kyoutani, que nada tenía que ver con el verdadero.

—Me sorprendió que no te quejaste hoy —comentó con respecto a la reunión, en la que Kyoutani tan sólo se dedicó a escuchar a Oikawa y a asentir cuando le hacía alguna indicación.

—Es una orden, ¿no? —respondió este.

—Bueno, antes no te habías cortado para expresar lo mucho que te desagradaba la idea.

Sabía que quizás estaba abusando de su suerte, trayendo a la mesa nuevamente el asunto que hizo que terminasen dándose golpes y luego besos ardientes. Pero a Shigeru no le gustaba quedar a medias, siendo un chico ansioso desde pequeño, necesitaba saber si estaba pisando sobre suelo firme o sobre arenas movedizas. Sus uñas se clavaron en su pantalón mientras aguardaba cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de Kyoutani.

—No has sido un cabrón últimamente —Shigeru se giró para observarlo—, no tengo por qué quejarme.

—¿Piensas que soy un cabrón? —preguntó genuinamente curioso, alzando una ceja y resistiéndose a rebatir aquel comentario.

No tenía sentido discutir en estos momentos.

—Lo eres. Al menos conmigo lo eres.

Y Shigeru no encontró palabras para decir lo contrario. Él se conocía, sabía que se obsesionaba con cosas que le molestaban y podía ser realmente odioso si se lo proponía. No había hecho más que expresarle a Kyoutani lo mucho que le fastidiaba su forma de ser y tantas cosas, que era normal que lo hubiese amargado y que hubiese parecido como un verdadero cabrón.

—Es difícil entenderte, no es que seas muy comunicativo —Shigeru intentó tocar uno pájaro que se había posado en la mano de Kyoutani—. Me resulta difícil confiar en ti, luego de haberte marchado.

El pájaro salió volando apenas sintió la punta de sus dedos rozar su cola. Escuchó la risa de Kyoutani al instante, tosca y breve, que le maravilló de la manera más extraña.

—Hasta el pájaro sabe que eres un cabrón.

—Cierra la boca —Shigeru le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, pero también se rió entre dientes, gracias a la situación.

—No sabía que te había importado tanto mi partida —susurró Kyoutani, como si lo estuviese diciendo más para él que por querer seguir la conversación, incrédulo.

Se acariciaba los nudillos con aire ausente y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto del jardín. Si Shigeru tenía que ser realmente sincero, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de cuánta importancia le había dado al asunto hasta hacía recientemente. Era como si no hubiese podido sacudirse de encima que Kyoutani se había marchado, que alguna vez estuvo junto a todos ellos y después decidió marcharse, dejando un espacio vacío allí. Trató de hacer memoria y preguntarse si era que había empezado a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Kyoutani, justo cuando éste decidió que había tenido suficiente y se fue.

No lo recordaba a ciencia cierta, su cabeza no estaba muy clara. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que de alguna manera aquello le había marcado lo suficiente como para querer reclamarle a Kyoutani. Lo suficiente como para que tiempo después, sintiese aún el vacío en el estómago que sintió cuando volvió a verlo y quiso partirle la cara.

—Solíamos tener varias misiones juntos, ¿no te acuerdas? —le dijo, recordándose a sí mismo compartiendo una fogata con Kyoutani en una misión que hicieron cerca de las montañas—. Y un día de pronto, ya no estabas aquí.

Shigeru se preguntó si algún día le perdonaría completamente y confiaría en él plenamente. Quería pensar que sí, que podría dejar de estar a la defensiva y vería al otro como un verdadero aliado. Quizás dejaría de tener ese extraño miedo en las costillas, que Kyoutani volvería a darles la espalda. Las cosas no iban por mal camino después de los recientes eventos, no obstante, eso tenía que admitir.

Se sonrió, negando con la cabeza con suavidad.

—Empecemos de cero, ¿vale? Total, vamos a tener que convivir juntos por unos días en esta nueva misión y no creo que será muy agradable si seguimos odiándonos —ofreció, mirándolo fijamente.

La mirada tan penetrante de Kyoutani le puso nervioso, Shigeru se encontró a sí mismo sin la posibilidad de apartar sus ojos del rostro de Kyoutani. Ni siquiera se distrajo de éste cuando los pájaros que habían estado en su hombro decidieron marcharse, pasando cerca de su cabeza para tomar vuelo alto. Toda su atención estaba en los ojos de Kyoutani, en la leve tensión en sus labios.

Asintió segundos después, llenando el pecho de Shigeru de una cosa que no supo definir.

Hasta que Kyoutani le besó. Fue sorpresivo y torpe, pero no torpe como aquella noche, no era un beso resbaladizo y exigente. Era pequeño pero valiente, cálido y que puso su corazón en aprietos. No duró más que un leve suspiro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse atascado en la mente de Shigeru, disparando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo al instante.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte —le dijo Kyoutani con firmeza, cerca de sus labios.

Y Shigeru le creyó, por primera vez le creyó sin dudarse siquiera.

Kyoutani se puso de pie tras eso, incómodo seguramente por lo que acababa de hacer. Podía notar un tenue sonrojo en la punta de sus orejas cuando giró sus talones para irse.

—Bien, porque si lo haces voy a tener que buscarte y golpearte por ello —se aseguró de decirle Shigeru antes de que Kyoutani ya no pudiese escucharle.

Éste se giró para verlo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza de modo que le hizo entender que le había escuchado. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Kyoutani y luego desapareció.

Shigeru respiró con profundidad, tratando de procesar todo lo que había acontecido. Todo, absolutamente todo. Kyoutani llegando a su vida, desapareciendo, volviendo a aparecer. Sus discusiones, peleas, los golpes, los besos, la pequeña promesa que le había hecho... Parecía de pronto como si hubiese estado, todo este tiempo, dentro de alguna prueba hecha por Oikawa y que por fin había descubierto la forma de librarse de esta y salir triunfante.

Sintió ganas de lanzar una carcajada cuando giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta en dónde estaba sentado. En dónde había estado sentado junto con Kyoutani. Se preguntó si lo había hecho con esa intención, pero descartó la idea con rapidez porque Kyoutani no era el tipo de sujeto que se fijaba tanto en los detalles.

Pero era curioso, tan curioso, que ambos se hubiesen sincerado, hubiesen hecho una especie de promesa y que la hubiesen sellado con un beso, justo junto a los arbustos que tenían sus flores. Los ojos de Shigeru brillaron cuando vio a las pequeñas flores de invierno pegadas a una dahlia, casi entrelazadas entre ellas. Lo que antes le había parecido tan desagradable, cuando las viese juntas, ahora le dejaba una sensación muy diferente.

Qué ironía cómo había empezado todo y cómo parecía haber terminado. Kyoutani y él peleándose a cada rato y ahora, eran la representación exacta de sus flores. Enredados entre sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Según el Hanakotoba: 
> 
> Dahlia: Good taste  
> Edelweiss: Courage/Power  
> Flor de cáctus: Lust/Sex  
> Peónias: Bravery


End file.
